Cásate conmigo
by rosa.chocolate
Summary: Lluvia, velas y un baile sin música en medio de una noche de luna pueden conformar el ambiente perfecto para al fin decirselo. fue en ese momento en que su corazón empezó a gritarle que no quería separarse de ese otro corazón nunca jamás en la vida. R/Hr


**_Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Para gran alegría suya, yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P_**

**Capu, te acuerdas del día que me contaste sobre la $%&# sujeta que te viruseo¿?**

**buuuueeeeeno, digamos que quise alegrarte el dia y te hice un fic xD quise ponerle miel a tu enojo, aaaahhhhhh... que pena xD trate de tenerlo desde antes pero no pude u.u , ****hice como tres borradores de muchas paginas antes de llegar al indicado x3, de hecho este me lo avente esta noche como en tres horas, espero que haya quedado bien xD aunque en realidad tal vez no este tan bien, pero bbuuuuueeeeeeeno... pues**** aqui esta y espero te guste, dedicado para ti laura :D**

**1:30 AM, estoy muriendo de sueño. u.u**

**Disfruten!!!**

* * *

CÁSATE CONMIGO

— Vamos Ron, será divertido —Insistió Hermione por décima vez en los últimos quince minutos. Ron aun seguía negándose, definitivamente no se le hacía para nada apetecible terminar empapado al salir del departamento en plena tormenta.

— No lo creo, Hermione —Respondió él por décima vez en los mismos últimos quince minutos. Pero esa última negativa por su parte obligó a Hermione a usar su carta maestra. Ron lo vio venir en su mirada al cambiar a un brillo infantil y rogador para seguir con un puchero, contrayendo la boca, evitando el llanto.— De acuerdo —Tuvo que ceder Ron cuando vio una primera lágrimas salir de sus ojos, lo único que no soportaba jamás, ni soportaría nunca era ver a Hermione llorar.

Estaban en la sala del apartamento de Hermione viendo hacia el balcón, las ventanas de vidrio les daban la oportunidad de observar a la perfección afuera y ver como el agua caía en enormes gotas, pero que ciertamente se veía deliciosas.

Ron se vio arrastrado afuera por Hermione, quien de pequeña siempre adoró estar bajo el agua de lluvia y ahora quería hacerlo una vez más, pero en compañía de Ron. Si, el estuvo arrastrado a eso que seguramente le provocaría un resfriado seguro.

— Solo serán cinco minutos —Aclaró Ron.

— No seas aguafiestas —Respondió Hermione tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo al balcón.

Hermione abrió la puerta de cristal corrediza, de inmediato el olor a humedad llegó a la nariz de Ron y el aire frío de la noche se sintió en todo su cuerpo, a Hermione pareció no importarle nada de eso. Ella salió primerio y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras cerraba, como si recordara viejos tiempos, viejos recuerdos.

Ron la siguió, ya no le importó nada.

Sintió el agua fría recorrer desde su cara, igual que Hermione cerró los ojos y levantó la vista, no se sentía tan mal. Recordó los juegos que de niños solo hacía por el deseo de hacerlos, nunca importó si tenían sentido, lógica, solo importaba que lo hicieran feliz.

Seguramente eso también sentía Hermione, aunque ese pensamiento no tenía mucho que ver con el cerebro racional que poseía, aunque al parecer aun existía en alguna parte de su cerebro una tierna y encantadora niña que amaba mojarse bajo el agua de lluvia.

Ron empapado se acercó al barandal y observó moverse de un lado a otro a Hermione por todo el lugar, estaba feliz, radiante, disfrutando de las pequeñas gotas que llenaban todo su cuerpo. El agua empezaba a empaparla toda, su cabello estaba por completo mojado y se le pegaba a las mejillas, como su ropa también se pegaba a su cuerpo, aunque con eso Ron no se quejó, al contrario, y es que ese pantalón de mezclilla blanco y esa blusa rosa holgada que ya se marcaba en su cuerpo era todo un deleite para su mirada.

Sonrió enormemente con sus codos sobre el barandal y sintiendo su cabello completamente pegado a su cara. Cerró los ojos y empezó a contar el tiempo, solo estarían ahí cinco minutos, no mas, ya quería entrar. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, tendrían que quitarse rápidamente esas ropas mojadas…

Sintió la mano de Hermione sobre la suya jalándolo, Ron se dejó guiar y terminó junto a ella.

— Bailemos —Pidió Hermione.

— No me gusta bailar, lo sabes —Dijo Ron tratando de justificar, si aun tenía un inútil par de pies para el baile.

— No te estoy pidiendo una pieza de baile clásico, solo… solo abrásame y muévete conmigo por un rato —Definitivamente esa manera pedir las casos con una tierna voz y una calidez excepcional debería estar prohibida. No pudo decirle que no.

Primero necesitarían luz. Ron se limpió la cara con una mano para quitar un poco del exceso de agua que se hallaba en ella, tomó su varita y tras un sencillo y rápido hechizo hizo aparecer pequeñas llamas de fuego flotando a todo lo ancho del barandal del balcón, ya había la luz idónea para bailar.

Ron sonrió mientras tomaba con una mano a Hermione por la cintura y la acercaba lo mas posible a él, con la otra mano tomó una de las de ella para que pareciera un baile formal, como aquel viejo baile de cuarto año en el que él debía haber sido su pareja.

La vio directo a los ojos y sonrió feliz de que existiera alguien como ella quien lo amara; más bien estaba feliz y agradecía enormemente que estaba ella para amarlo.

_Un, dos, tres… _los primeros pasos de un vals que dio el inicio de un baile sin música.

La veía directo a los ojos mientras sus movimientos lentos y torpes trataban de parecer una danza.

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus mejillas sonrojadas y en sus labios carnosos que mostraban una felicidad que gotas de lluvia, un poco de luz y un baile improvisado lograron.

Para Ron aun parecía imposible que ella, Hermione Granger, la mejor y más inteligente bruja de todo el mundo se hubiera enamorado de él, simplemente Ronald Weasley, el sexto hijo de una familia pobre y que jamás destacó en nada porque sus hermano ya lo había hecho antes. No, aun no entendía que había visto en él que la hizo rechazar la propuesta que repetidas veces Viktor _"idiota" _Krum le hiciera desde que salió de Hogwarts para iniciar una relación.

Pero a pesar de que pareciera lo mas imposible del mundo, agradecía que lo hubiera escogido a él, puesto que a pesar de no ser el mejor partido posible, era quien definitivamente podría amarla como nadie y hacerla feliz durante toda su vida.

Porque quería tenerla junto a él durante toda la vida, vivir a su lado sufriendo y llorando todo lo que ella sufriera y llorase, pero también sonriendo y disfrutando de los mayores placeres del mundo: vivir junto a ella. Deseaba dormir cada noche a su lado sabiendo que ella estaría ahí a cualquier hora, en cualquier momento poder repagarse a ella y abrazarla tiernamente por la cintura para sentirla muy cerca y despertar cada mañana con ella sobre su pecho, con el sonido de sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo, con el olor a jazmín, su olor, inundando la habitación. Ciertamente podría pasar toda una vida así, junto a ella, con ella; de hecho, realmente quiere pasar toda su vida así, junto a ella, con ella, por y para ella.

Una música lejana y melodiosa empezó a acompañar su baile improvisado y que para gran sorpresa de Ron no parecía salir tan mal.

Bailaron más cerca del barandal y la luz que desprendían las pequeñas llamas, así como la que reflejaba la luna, hacían ver brillar la cara de Hermione por las incontables gotas de una lluvia que estaba por terminar.

La abrazó con las dos manos por la cintura y acomodó su mentón sobre el hombro de Hermione, tuvo que agacharse un poco, pero no importó.

— Cásate conmigo —Soltó Ron improvisadamente en un susurro entre las notas de una canción desconocida. No tenía realmente planeado decirlo así, tal vez en una cena romántica, con una petición formal, de rodillas y con un anillo en la mano para darle hubiera estado mucho mejor, pero en verdad que ese momento fue precisamente en el que su corazón empezó a gritarle que no quería separarse de ese otro corazón nunca jamás en la vida.

Hermione dejó de bailar repentinamente y se separó de Ron hasta quedar viéndolo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Preguntó confundida y eliminando la sonrisa de su rostro.

— Cásate conmigo —Aseveró mucho mas decidido que antes, pero es algo que su corazón le esta gritadnos y a lo largo de los años se ha dado cuanta que lo mejor es hacerle caso al corazón cuando se están tratando asuntos que solo le conciernen a él.

Tenían mas de seis años de noviazgo, 24 años cada uno y una carrera terminada, no había mas por lo cual esperar compartir ya una vida juntos, además de que no quería esperar mas. Ron quería pasar toda su vida con ella.

— ¿Qué dices? —Preguntó Ron ahora si algo nervioso, Hermione se había quedado sin expresión y sin palabras. Su mirada solo se movía de un lado a otro mientras sus manos se quedaron congeladas en el cuello de él, quien mantenía la cintura de Hermione atrapada a la espera.

La lluvia seguía empapándolos por completo cuando Hermione reaccionó y una sonrisa empezó a formase en su rostro hasta adquirir el máximo tamaño posible y un brillo aun mayor en sus ojos se presentó, conjugándose a las primeras señales de unas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir en instantes.

Pero Ron ya no pudo ver esas lágrimas salir puesto que olvidó absolutamente todo cuando los labios de Hermione se unieron a los suyos, solo fue un rose puesto que su sonrisa no le dejaba hacer mas, pero es que no podía dejar de sonreír, era algo imposible.

Dejó sus labios y pasó a besar sus mejillas frenéticamente, la lluvia pareció entrar en una euforia completa como la de ella, ya que inició una verdadera tormenta por sobre sus cabezas.

Hermione movió sus labios, pero Ron no pudo entender sus palabras, la intensa lluvia imposibilitaba que la escuchara.

Ron la tomó de la mano para obligarla a entrar a la sala, ahora era su turno de elegir el lugar donde quería estar.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Preguntó cuando estuvieron en la sala y las imparables gotas de agua quedaban marcadas en el piso de madera.

Hermione no decía nada mientras los truenos se escuchaban a lo lejos.

— Dije que si.

Respondió simplemente Hermione con una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro y unas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Ron suspiró aliviado y sonriendo. Tomó una mano de Hermione para acercarla mas a él y su otra la pasó por la cintura de ella, la quería tener cerca, muy cerca.

Se acercó a su rostro lentamente y la besó. Saboreo sus labios como si fueran un suave y dulce néctar; los dos formaban una composición perfecta y armoniosa que se acoplaba sin lugar a dudas. Ron capturó repetidas veces los labios de Hermione lentamente, estaba realmente nervioso y feliz. Su corazón marcaba pulsaciones mas continuas de lo que jamás antes había hecho y su cerebro empezaba a quedarse en blanco, porque en ese momento solo había una cosa que importaba, Hermione sería su esposa.

_¡Hermione será mi esposa!_

El pensamiento de Ron empezó a gritar internamente esa frase que lo hacía feliz, que le estaba robando el aliento y aumentaba los latidos de su corazón, una simple frase que marcaba una nueva vida, que marcaba _su_ nueva vida junto a ella.

Ron terminó el beso, para besar cada parte de las mejillas de Hermione; no pudo controlar su euforia, así que terminó cargándola por la cintura para dar infinidad de vueltas sobre si mismo, feliz.

— ¡Serás mi esposa! —Gritó mientras mas vueltas daba— ¡Serás mía! ¡Solo mía!

— ¡Si Ron, lo seré! —Respondió Hermione en medio de risas locas de felicidad.

— Te amo, te amo, te amo —Repitió una y otra vez mientras se detuvo y se acercó de nuevo a Hermione con un objetivo en la mira. La besó nuevamente, pero esta vez con pasión, no pudo evitarlo, la ama, la ama demasiado y como la ama también la desea.

Besó repetidamente sus labios antes de recorrerlos con su lengua para que los abriera y dejarlo iniciar un juego en su boca. Un momento antes Hermione tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron y él la aferraba en torno a la cintura evitando perderla, pero eso fue un momento antes, puesto que no supieron cuando, pero acabaron tendidos en el sillón grade de la sala.

Ron quedó sobre Hermione y se separó un segundo de sus labios para verla detenidamente, están empapados y seguramente dejarán todo mojado el sillón, pero no les interesa, en ese momento les importa un bledo todo lo demás que no sean ellos dos.

Ron quitó algunos mechones de la mejilla de Hermione y los dos sonrieron ampliamente, ninguno podía creer que habían pasado de ser una pareja de novios a estar comprometidos… Ron besó sensualmente el cuello de Hermione y ésta no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, es inevitable, es Ron quien hacía haciendo el trabajo.

— Te amo demasiado —Confesó Hermione y un movimiento brusco de parte de Ron los llevó directo al suelo de la sala para terminar con un tremendo golpe, más Ron, quien cayó primero al suelo con Hermione sobre él, en el pecho.

Los dos empezaron a reír ampliamente antes de repetirse de nueva cuenta que se aman e iniciar un nuevo beso, una suave caricia que cerraba el pacto de una vida junto, por siempre, para siempre.

FIN

* * *

**que tal¿? les gustó¿?**

**espero que si :D aun no se si esta tan bien, pero bueno, mejor decidi subir para saber que piensa la gente bonita de fanfiction que me dejara un review para decirme que tal xD**

**capu, espero que te haya gustado xD te quiero!!**

**nos vemos en un proximo proyecto bie.**

**XOXO  
rosachocolate**


End file.
